1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle shoe sole, and more particularly to a bicycle shoe sole having a coupling member integrally formed or provided thereon, without additional fasteners, to allow the coupling member to be solidly disposed or attached on the bicycle shoe sole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycle shoes comprise a coupling member attached to the bottom portion thereof, for attaching onto corresponding coupling member that is disposed or secured on the foot pedals of the bicycles, and for securing or coupling the shoe to the foot pedals of the bicycles, and for preventing the bicycle shoe from being disengaged from the foot pedals of the bicycles inadvertently, particularly while riding the bicycles.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 550,409 to Hanson discloses one of the typical bicycle shoes comprising a coupling member attached to the bottom portion thereof and having a number of radial arms extended therefrom, for engaging with and for coupling or securing to the bicycle foot pedals. Normally, the coupling member is made of solid metal or plastic materials, and is required to be secured to the bottom of the shoe with fasteners or rivets or the like.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,876,808 to Hsieh discloses another typical bicycle shoe also comprising a coupling member attached to the bottom portion thereof, for engaging with and for coupling or securing to the bicycle foot pedals. The coupling member is also made of solid metal or plastic materials, and is required to be secured to the bottom of the shoe with fasteners or rivets or the like.
The typical bicycle shoes is normally made of rubber or plastic materials and includes a relatively smaller thickness for allowing the users to suitably step or pedal the bicycle foot pedals. However, the rubber or plastic materials are normally weak and may be easily broken or damaged such that the fasteners or rivets may not be used to solidly attach or couple the coupling members to the bicycle shoes.
In addition, normally, only the fasteners or rivets are coupled between the coupling members and the bicycle shoes, such that the bicycle shoes may be easily bent or twisted or tilted relative to the foot pedals of the bicycles, and such that the coupling members may also be easily disengaged from the bicycle shoes. Furthermore, after the coupling members are disengaged from the bicycle shoes, the bicycle shoes may be broken and water may easily flow into the bicycle shoes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional bicycle shoes for foot pedals of bicycles.